Heropedia talk:Articles for Creation
Hero Factory (Organization) Motion passed! Page awaiting creation! Timeline:Von Nebula Similar to the above nomination, this timeline would help with organization of events and history. It would deal with the whole Von Nebula story arc, meaning from the time he started assaulting Hero Factory to his capture (and possibly a bit onwards). Sandbox is here. There are no times specified here, because they all occur in the same year. --Angel Bob Yes #--Angel Bob No #Sorry, but this doesn't look all that worthy to me.[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] #I feel like this would better be served as a specific subsection within the Timeline:Hero Factory History article. --Åusår (Talk) 00:49, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed with Ausar [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Comments Hero Factory Heroes I'm nomming something entirely new to this wiki - a Species page. Well, not entirely; we have Henchbots, which is why I think we should have Heroes. We should also have Robots, but that's a nom for another day. So, as you can see in the sandbox, this page would not only detail everything we know about Heroes, it would also include a list of all known Heroes - very useful, because it can't all be contained on the Hero Factory Teams page. So, what do you think? Yes #--Angel Bob 00:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #--Chicken Bond 07:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) #-- [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No #I'm not too sure on this one. If the Organization page goes through, then this "species" page will just be somewhat out of place. I see where you're getting at though. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 03:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #I believe that this can be adequately included within the Hero Factory (Organization) article. --Åusår (Talk) 20:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments Well then, what about we include this as a section of Hero Factory (Organization)? It would be really convenient to have a list of all known Heroes somewhere. --Angel Bob 21:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I should say no, seeing as the Hero Factory Teams already has the names of the known Heroes. But I suppose it wouldn't kill me to allow an alphabetized list of those names, as long as we allow an "Unnamed Heroes" subsection for those like the Dropship pilot or Crunchy's rescuers. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 23:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Aha, but Hero Factory Teams doesn't actually have ''all ''the known Heroes, because some of them are outside teams (such as Maximus, who is referenced in Core Crisis). This is why we should have a list like the one I sandboxed. ;) --Angel Bob 01:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Makuhero Star It came with the Lego club in the UK a while back. It's more humourous than anything, but I think it deserves an article. Yes #I'll add a sandbox as soon as I have time [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] #With a bit more detail in the sandbox, and a summary of the article(s), I'm all for it. --Angel Bob 19:53, December 26, 2010 (UTC) #Don't see why not. --Åusår (Talk) 20:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) # [[User:KennyWhee|'Kenny']][[User talk:KennyWhee|'Whee']] 02:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No Comments Anyone else? [[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] Category:Heroes A category for heroes. Just like the henchbots category, but for heroes. I don`t think we need a sandbox for this, if we need it, tell me. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 13:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes #I think it is just like henchbots, so we need it. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 13:51, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #--Angel Bob 18:48, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #Åusår (Talk) 19:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|'-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No Comments Hero Factory (Location) This isn't so much a "new page" proposal, but a sort of "melding a few pages together" proposal. As such, I'm not sure if it should go here or in the AfD, but whatever. The proposal is: we merge Assembly Tower and Call Center together, along with other information about the actual Hero Factory building. Basically, we would then have Hero Factory (Lego Theme), Hero Factory (Organization), and Hero Factory (Location). I also propose renaming Hero Factory Universe "Locations", but that doesn't really apply here. Yes #--Angel Bob 19:29, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #Alright, but we should merge Makuhero City also, and message me and Monasti about that last thing. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) No #I changed my mind, I think that the "Hero Factory (Location)" should simply be a subsection within the Makuhero City article, and have the Assembly Tower and Call Center be subsections of the Hero Factory subsection. --Åusår (Talk) 02:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) #Ausar is right. The building an organization works in should be on the page itself, not seperate. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 08:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments I believe that the toyline article should be named "Hero Factory (Brand)". --Åusår (Talk) 19:39, December 29, 2010 (UTC) @ Ausar: That is a better name. Me likey. --Angel Bob 21:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Daniella Capricorn Like Big Joe, Lucy, Quaddle, and Professor Nathaniel Zib, '''Daniella Capricorn first appeared in the Mission: Von Nebula game, though she has since appeared in Rise of the Rookies as well. I'm in the process of creating a sample article here in the Sandbox, but it only includes part of her information. --Åusår (Talk) 02:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes #Åusår (Talk) 02:09, December 30, 2010 (UTC) #Lets do this [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No Comments Raven Su Like Big Joe, Lucy, Quaddle, Professor Nathaniel Zib, and Daniella Capricorn, '''Raven Su' first appeared in the Mission: Von Nebula game and, as the lead scientist at the Makuhero University Research Facility, she is likely to reappear in future media. I created a sample article here in the Sandbox. --Åusår (Talk) 23:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes #Åusår (Talk) 23:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #I don't see why not. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No Comments On the fence about this one, and Minion Bot 17. I would be all for them, but their only appearances are in Mission: Von Nebula. Perhaps we could consider that game semi-canon? --Angel Bob 00:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Minion Bot 17 Similar to the above proposal for Raven Su, '''Minion Bot 17' appeared in the Mission: Von Nebula game. I created a sample article here in the Sandbox. --Åusår (Talk) 23:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes #Åusår (Talk) 23:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #I think it's a good idea[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No #Sorry, but I don't see how this will work properly. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Timeline Another category, this time about timeline. Since the Timeline:Hero Factory History page passed the voting, I have now another following proposal: a category about timeline, which includes the 2010 and 2011 categories also. And 2012, if ever to be made, and other pages to do with timeline. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 08:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes #VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 08:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] #Might I suggest we call the category something like ''"Events" instead, that way we can include future articles about conflicts, etc. --Åusår (Talk) 23:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) No Comments